


That Voice Again

by orphan_account



Series: So [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finding themselves on opposing sides yet also unable to deny an attraction, Daisy and Raina must both contend with their complex feelings. While the thin line between love and hate becoming increasingly blurred to inevitable oblivion.





	




End file.
